1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to lighting devices and, more particularly, to a lighting device using light emitting diodes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are preferred over other types of light sources because LEDs exhibit low energy consumption, long service life, and other advantages. Therefore, LEDs are widely used as light sources.
Typically, a lighting device using LEDs includes a housing and a plurality of LEDs arranged on a base of the housing. In use, light rays emitted from different LEDs of the lighting device illuminate an object, thereby creating a lot of shadows of the object. Thus, a lighting quality is reduced.
Therefore, a new lighting device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.